The Key To Life
by nyc-butterfly
Summary: When Harry finds Cho Chang's daughter alone and without parets, he and his fiance must decide what to do. Sometimes the best things to do are not always the easiest...
1. Naomi

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, although I'd like to. All Harry Potter characters, logos, and related indicia are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was a chilly autumn night as Harry Potter went walking across the Hogwarts grounds, pondering his life. Although definitely not contemplating suicide at all, he was beginning to wonder about his place and purpose in life. After all, he was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was still unsure of what to do with himself after graduation. Most of his friends seemed to know what they wanted to do already. Hermione wanted to teach at Hogwarts, Ron wanted to train creatures for the Ministry of Magic, and even Neville said he wanted to be a wizard doctor of all things. For Harry, it was beginning to look hopeless. The seventh year students were strongly recommended to know their career choice by the end of the week so they could be advised on what courses to take.  
  
"Only three days left to think," thought Harry as he paused beside the greenhouses.  
  
True, he had always enjoyed Herbology, and that career might be interesting. Although Harry had to admit his dislike of having a sunburned neck and frostbitten fingers.  
  
Potions was most definitely out; Harry could barely mix a simple potion without messing up somewhere along the line.  
  
Still thinking, Harry wandered out to the lake, where the giant squid was calmly propelling itself through the icy black water. Then the moon fell upon something quite odd. Harry looked at the forest entrance to see the moon illuminating a small child, barely six years old. She looked vaguely familiar, but he didn't know why.  
  
Harry approached her cautiously. "Excuse me, are you lost?" he asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
The girl then spoke in a quiet voice, "Yes. Yes I am. Who are you?" she turned around and looked up at Harry with dark, almond-shaped eyes.  
  
Harry took a step backwards. The girl he was staring at looked exactly like Cho Chang! Bu how could that be?  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," he said slowly. "Now who are you? Where are your parents?"  
  
"M- my parents? My daddy left a long, long time ago and my mommy-" she broke off looking as though she wanted to cry.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Harry said gently.  
  
"D- dead," whispered the girl. "She died a month ago. We lived in Hogsmede, and I ran away when she died. I've been living in this forest ever since. It's not such a bad place you know."  
  
"Well, this is called the Forbidden Forest, and that castle up there is Hogwarts. Have you ever heard of it?" asked Harry, sitting down on a stump.  
  
The girl sat down next to him. "Yes. Mommy went there. She just got out last year. She told me that one day I would get to go there because I'm magic. Is that true?"  
  
"Sure is," said Harry, smiling. "Now what are your parents names?"  
  
The girl looked down at the ground. "Jason and Cho Levi," she whispered.  
  
Harry fell off the stump. Cho's child? Cho had had a child before she died? This was news to Harry.  
  
"Wait a minute Harry," he thought to himself, "make sure it was Cho Chang."  
  
"Do you know what your mother's last name used to be before she got married?" Harry asked.  
  
The girl nodded. "It was Chang."  
  
"Oh God," Harry thought.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Naomi Levi," the girl said. "Are you going to send me to an orphanage? Please don't," Naomi looked and sounded fearful.  
  
"I won't; don't worry," he told her. "But let's get you some food and warm clothes. There's someone for you to meet up at the castle." Harry led Naomi to the stone steps.  
  
"Oh boy! Is it a king?" she asked, excited.  
  
Harry laughed. "Almost," he told her.  
  
Once inside the castle, Harry walked to Albus Dumbledore's office and said the password, "Caboodle."  
  
The circular stone steps took them to the office of the Headmaster. He looked up in great surprise when he saw Harry and Naomi enter his office.  
  
"Hello Harry," he said, "Hello miss," he said to Naomi. She looked shyly at the floor and mumbled a greeting back.  
  
"Sir, I was, um, walking just now," a quick glance at the clock told Harry that it was well after curfew, "and I came across Naomi here. She's Cho's daughter."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sharply. "Cho's daughter? Well then Naomi, please come with me."  
  
He took her over to a portrait and pushed it aside. "Follow this path Naomi. It will take you to the kitchens. Tell the elves there Professor Dumbledore would like you to have a nice, good meal. I will fetch you shortly."  
  
Naomi left then, and Dumbledore turned back to Harry.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: I know the ages are all wrong and everything, how Cho just graduated last year and she has a daughter that's six, but trust me, it'll all come together. 


	2. Options

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "did you notice something odd about Naomi?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, but I don't know a whole lot about six-year- olds," he told his Headmaster.  
  
"That's it! She's six Harry! Cho and Jason just graduated last year. So Naomi is not biologically theirs. They have never adopted a child. Who is she?" Dumbledore sat down again behind his desk.  
  
"I- I don't know sir," said Harry softly, sitting down across from Dumbledore.  
  
"This may not end up being a big deal at all, but we must find out who her real parents are or were. In the meantime, Naomi will need a place to stay." he began to shuffle papers on his desk.  
  
"Please sir, she asked me not to send her to an orphanage," said Harry quickly, leaning forward, his cloak swishing across the stone floor.  
  
"Did she now?" asked Dumbledore, "Ah, I suppose it is possible she has just heard derogative things and wishes not to go to one. But in that case, where shall I put her? Hmmm." he thought for a moment.  
  
"The empty classroom in North Tower could be a good place," suggested Harry.  
  
"Oh, but of course! How foolish of me to look over that room! All right, I shall fetch Naomi now and we can bring her to her new room. I shall speak with her again in the morning," said Dumbledore, standing up. Harry followed suit.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke tired and not willing to go to Potions with the Slytherins, but still he dressed and went downstairs to breakfast with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall Harry saw Naomi sitting at the teacher's table, looking as though she had just won the lottery. She waved to Harry, who grinned and waved back.  
  
"Who's the girl Harry," said Ron, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly, sitting down and pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I, well, came across her out by the forest last night," said Harry quietly. "Dumbledore's keeping her here until he finds her parents."  
  
"Does he have any clue as to who they might be?" asked Hermione, frowning.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, but she told me that she was C-Cho's daughter," he finished a bit shakily. Hermione looked up sharply.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ron, "how can that be?" He bit into a piece of toast.  
  
"That's the mystery. She can't be Cho and Jason's biological daughter." Harry went into the explanation of options.  
  
"Something tells me she's in for a bumpy ride though," he said, glancing up at Naomi. 


End file.
